Original Rulebook
Playing the game The youngest player goes first. Play then continues clockwise. Moving Heroes On your turn roll the LEGO Dice and move your Hero up to the number of spaces rolled. Heroica Shield = Move up to 4 spaces OR use your Hero's Ranged skill. Three = Move up to 3 spaces. Two = Move up to 2 spaces. One = Move 1 space. *If you end your move in a space occupied by another Hero, move your Hero forward to the first available space. *Pick up and items in spaces you move into or through and put them in your Hero Pack. *If you move into a space adjacent to a monster, you MUST end your move in that space and fight the monster. You may not move diagonally. Fighting monsters If you fight a monster, roll the LEGO Dice again to find out what happens. Heroica Shield = Defeat a monster OR use your Hero's Melee skill. Sword = Defeat the monster. Skull = Lose Health equal to the monster's strength AND move back 1 space away from the monster. Sword & Skull = Defeat monster AND lose Health equal to the monster's strength AND move back 1 space away from the monster. *If you defeat the monster, take it off the board and put it on your Hero Pack. *If you are adjacent to two or more monsters at the same time, choose which one to fight first. If you win, immediately fight the next monster. You may not fight diagonally. Heroes Your Hero has a special Ranged or Melee skill that you may use if you roll a "Shield". Barbarian; Rogue/Thief; Ranger; Knight; Prince - See Combat Heroes. Wizard; Druid; Sage - See Magic Heroes. Monsters Monsters have different strengths. Goblin Warrior; Goblin Guard; Goblin General; Goblin King - See Goblins. Golem Guardian; Golem Lord - See Golems. Giant Bat; Giant Spider; Werewolf; Vampire Bat - See Beasts. Dark Druid - See Dark Druid. Zombie - See Zombies. Vampire Lord - See Vampire Lord. Health If you lose all your Health, you are temporarily defeated and must spend one or more turns healing. On your turn, roll the LEGO Dice and restore Health up to the number you rolled. If you roll "Shield", restore your full Health. Roll once on each turn until you have restored your full Health. Then roll and move your Hero on your next turn. You may not heal in this way unless you have lost ALL your Health. Potions - See Potions and Affects. Treasure Chests; Rocks; Magic Buttons; Magic Doors; Locked Doors; Coffins '- ''See Obstacles. 'Torches '- See Items. 'Weapons '- See Weapons. '''Winning the Game The first player to move into the target space shown on the Mission Map or defeat the monster on that space wins the game. Keep items and defeated monsters on your Hero Pack. Changing the game Try building your own missions, thinking up exciting stories about the adventures of your Heroes, or even changing the rules! The secret to changing a game is to only change one thing at a time. Collect and combine Heroica sets to build bigger and more detailed missions ---with more Heroes to play, more monsters to fight, and more of the amazing world of Heroica to explore! Epic Heroica In Epic Heroica, play two or more missions one after another. The player who wins the most missions wins the game. If two or more players are tied, the player with the most gold at the end of the game wins. *At the start of each mission, restore your full Health. *At the end of each mission, if you have the most defeated monsters on your Hero Pack, take 1 gold piece from the store. Keep any gold, Potions and weapons on your Hero Pack for the next mission. Put all monsters and other items back in the box ready for the next mission. Chalice of Life; Crystal of Deflection; Scepter of Summoning; Helmet of Protection; Fang of Fury '- ''See Relics. '''Battle Heroica In Battle Heroica one player controls all the monsters. Players take turns as usual, but the Monster Player must play last. The Monster Player wins the game by defeating two Heroes, or defeating the same Hero twice. If you are the Monster Player, on your turn choose on of the monsters to move, then roll the LEGO Dice and move the monster up to the number of spaces rolled. *If you roll "Shield", move up to 4 spaces OR pass through an adjacent Magic Door. *You may not pick up items. If you end your move in a space occupied by another monster or and item, move your monster forward to the first available space. *If you move into a space adjacent to a Hero, you MUST end your move in that space and fight the Hero. You may not fight a defeated Hero who is healing. *Shield = Hero loses ONE MORE Health than the strength of your monster AND Hero moves back 1 space away from your monster. *Sword = Hero loses Health equal to the strength of your monster AND Hero moves back 1 space away from your monster. *Skull = Your monster is defeated. *Sword & Skull = Hero loses Health equal to the strength of your monster AND Hero moves back 1 space away from your monster AND your monster is defeated.